Summer Nights
by littlemichiru
Summary: I decided to write something romantic and nice... i was inspired by the movie Grease
1. Chapter 1

_This evening while I was looking around on youtube I found one of my favorite songs from movies, Summer Nights. So I decided to write something according to this movie, Grace, and this song. _

~Michiru~

A new day has come and I woke up pretty early to greet it. The sun was slipping past the curtains of my room trying to wake me up. Bad luck, I was already awake. I pushed them to the side and walked out to the balcony with my night dress. Immediately the sea breeze hugged my body and the perfume of the sea filled me. I was always feeling so beautiful when I was at my parents' beach house. It was my heaven.

That day I jumped down the balcony after I grabbed a towel. The beach was private so I wasn't afraid of anything and anyone. I took off my night dress and left it upon the tower. Then without even thinking about it, I rushed in the sea. The sea is my kingdom; she is the place where I belong to. Every summer I was spending my whole day there swimming or walking on the sand searching for shells.

My parents were usually busy with their jobs in the morning, but I could see them always at dinner. They were calling me their little mermaid and didn't seem to bother that I loved the sea so much. After all, my mother and my father had met in this same beach. Sometimes, mother was coming to swim with me. But this was happening rarely. My father owned a music company and my mother was his star and also his secretary. We had recorded many songs all together. I loved my parents' job. Mother was a great singer and dad was playing the violin. He had taught me how to and I was pretty good on this.

At summers they were writing new songs and were practicing for hours. Sometimes they were spending hours and hours on phone to arrange their performances. Some people would expect me to be unhappy because of the lack of time they had for me. But as I knew they loved me, I was happy. After all, I could be free with my first love, the sea.

So that day, it was so hot that I decided to swim naked like I used to do mostly. The water was just perfect and I was swimming further and further from the beach. Hours passed by like that and I was searching for beautiful shells in the bottom of the sea. That day I had found something really beautiful. It was covered by sand and sea plants, so I decided to go out and clean it. As soon as I surfaced, my eyes took a glance of something glittering on the beach. I started swimming towards that place, when I noticed that it was the sun falling upon a watch. There was someone at the beach sitting by my towel. Now now… that was my private beach.

I swam even closer to the beach to make sure that there was someone there. I was right. A blonde guy around my age was sitting there without taking his eyes off of me. I was a bit annoyed that my heaven, my kingdom has been discovered by someone else, but I couldn't go out as I was all naked. Then I heard him talking.

"Don't be afraid… I wont hurt you" he said and rose up. "I won't hurt you" he repeated.

Don't be afraid… I wasn't afraid of him. If I would scream my parents would run to help me. And I could be dangerous myself. I wasn't afraid of him.

~Haruka~

Running… Running as fast as the wind… being the wind… That's what I wanted since I was a kid. Driving my motorcycle could always relax me. And on summer holidays I was passing a big part of my day driving my motorcycle. Usually on summer, my father was renting a house in a different place every year, somewhere close to the sea or the mountain, and was making researches about the plants and the animals. I was going with him just because I liked traveling and I could do whatever I wanted.

That summer we had rent a house to a small town by the sea. Well we weren't living in the town but the house my father had chosen was only 15 km away of the center. It was quiet over there as there was only another house, a nice beach house that some rich man owned, about 4 or 5 km away. My father had heard in the town that a famous violin player and owner of a music company was living there with his wife and his daughter. In the town there were rumors for the couple and the young girl. They had seen only once the lady and the girl, but the father was going at the town to buy supplies pretty much. Sometimes he was talking with the lady at the bakery about his daughter. They seemed to know each other. He used to call her "little mermaid".

That day I was driving towards that house without planning to stop there. I was driving to that direction almost daily without ever stopping. But that day I had to stop as suddenly my bike started making some weird noises and then it stopped. I tried to make it work but nothing. I cursed under my breath. Now what? I looked around only to find out that I had stop exactly in front of the entrance of their private beach. So I decided to ask for some help. I pushed the wooden door and entered the place. There were some stairs made by stone that leaded me to a small path made with corals. It seemed so nice, so romantic. I didn't know why I decided to keep going but I walked till the end of the path. To my side there was a towel and a night dress left on the sand. I was wondering if there was someone there.

Suddenly I saw something in the sea. Like there was some kind of movement. But it should be my imagination because then it was lost. I looked once again trying to understand what I have seen. It seemed like a big fish… a dolphin maybe. I thought that my father would be excited hearing it. Then I froze there. I have seen a head, but again I wasn't sure. I sat down waiting.

Slowly a creature with aqua hair and blue eyes like the ocean appeared. I could see only her head coming out of the sea as she was standing in a distance. She wasn't coming closer. She must have been a mermaid.

"Don't be afraid… I wont hurt you" I told her and rose up. She looked at me unsure. "I won't hurt you" I repeated.

She kept looking at me for a while and it seemed like she finally decided what to do. She rose up and I gasped for air. A wonderful creature came out of the sea, a wonderful naked creature. I was expecting to see a tale appearing too, but no… she had a pair of legs like me, a pair of perfect legs. I was standing there like an idiot while she grabbed her towel and placed it around her. She looked at me with a light blush but her eyes were kind of cold.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

Right… What was I doing there?

"I… my bike stop…stopped working and…" I muttered nervously.

"Oh I see…" she said and smiled.

Oh my God… that smile made my heart melt.

"Do you want to come to my house and call to your house?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and followed her to her house. As soon as I walked in she has shown me a nice living room where I stayed waiting for her. She went to her room to get dressed and I just waited. That day seemed nice, really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

~Michiru~

I let him stay in the living room and went to my room to change. As soon as I was in the security of my room, I lay on bed and looked up. This person had seen me naked and yet I wasn't feeling so bad. Maybe because this person was a female. Yes, at first I thought it was a guy but soon I got it. She was dressing like a guy, acting like a guy but I could see the female curves and her voice had this tone...

Still it wouldn't be wise leaving a stranger in my house all alone. So I got dressed really quickly with a simple summer dress and walked back in the living room.

"May I offer you some tea, a cup of coffee or a glass of juice?" I asked smiling softly at her. She couldn't be much older than me, so I didn't offer her a stronger drink.

"A cup of coffee would be great" she answered me and I nodded. I asked her about sugar and milk and she answered me that she wanted a spoon of sugar and no milk.

I went at the kitchen and she followed me after a while. I was preparing her coffee hoping I would make it right. I always disliked coffee's taste but I really liked its smell.

"My name is Tenoh Haruka" she introduced herself to my back as I was preparing the coffee.

I turned and gave her my hand.

"Taylor Michiru" I introduced myself smiling. "You know… you are my first visitor" I admitted, "so I am not quite sure how to act. I hope I won't be rude."

She looked at me for a while like she could try to understand if I was joking or not. Then she noticed she hadn't let my hand and so she did. "It's a pity. Anyone would want to see such a beauty."

I giggled. I took her cup and lead her back to the living room saying "Do you like to flirt with females?"

She blinked and she looked so cute. "I know you are a female too" I added wanting to laugh with her funny expression.

~Haruka~

She looked so friendly and sweet. She came back from her room wearing a light blue dress that looked so nice on her, so simple yet so beautiful. She asked me if I wanted a cup of tea or coffee or some juice. She was really polite. I asked for a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some milk? And how many spoons of sugar you prefer?" she asked me smiling.

I answered her admiring how polite she was and also how calm she was around a stranger. When she walked to the kitchen, I followed her and introduced myself while she was preparing my coffee.

I got her name in the moment. Michiru… so soft and nice like her. Then she told me she had never before a visitor. I looked at her waiting for her to laugh telling me she was joking. Though she was serious. I wondered if her parents were keeping her away of everyone and if yes, why.

"It's a pity. Anyone would want to see such a beauty" I heard myself saying. It was true, though I didn't want to scare her by saying such things.

She giggled and leaded me back into the living room while holding my cup of coffee. While I was sitting back to the couch she asked me if I was flirting often with girls. I blinked. She asked a guy if he flirts with girls.

Yes, I know I am not a guy. But I look like one. I never liked dresses and skirts. I always loved being dressed like a boy and soon I understood I also liked girls. Growing up with a man, without a mother, helped me discover it really soon. My father was okay with it as soon as I was happy. He loved me.

"I know you are a female too" I heard her voice speaking the words. She knew? How could she?

"Yes I am a female" I answered carefully.

She kept smiling and asked me if I liked my coffee. I took a sip without taking my eyes from hers. It was kind of bitter but it had a nice scent.  
"I am not good on this" she whispered shyly. "I know how to make tasty sweeties though" she added and I laughed at how cute she was.

"Do you live in town?" she asked me while I was drinking my coffee.

"No. I live in a small house some kms away from here" I answered her with honesty. "And speaking about this, may I make this call I was talking about earlier?"

"Oh yes… sure" she said and brought me the telephone.

I called at my father's cell phone and informed him about what happened and where I was. He promised to come and pick me up when he would finish some shopping he had in town. Michiru said it was okay and I could stay for as long as I wanted.

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning in the door was heard. 

"Michiru, darling, we are back" a female voice was heard.

Her parents were back.


	3. Chapter 3

I re uploaded this chapter because I found out there were many errors and a line that didn't match there. Sorry for this everyone.

~Michiru~

My parents step in the living room holding a big packet. They were on Tokyo to buy me a present as my birthday was soon. Their eyes widen in surprise when they saw that there was one more person in the room. Haruka stood up seeming really nervous but my mother was smiling.

"Mommy, daddy… I would like to introduce to you Tenoh Haruka" I said quickly with a soft smile. "Haruka's bike had a problem and stopped right out of our house, so she asked for a phone call."

Haruka nodded her head.

"Welcome to our house, Haruka" my mother greeted her politely. "Will someone come to help you with your bike?"

"Yes Miss. My father will be here soon. I hope I am not bothering you" Haruka answered her really politely and still nervous.

"Don't worry, my son. You don't bother us" my father said and finally smiled. I think he liked Haruka.

I hide a smile. No one understood Haruka was a female and I wouldn't enlighten them with this information. This would make things more fun.

Soon my parents started asking Haruka about her father's job and their travels. I was listening about the places she had visited with interest. The only trip I have done was from Tokyo to the beach house and back to Tokyo.

Since I remembered myself I was inside our mansion out of Tokyo or in our beach house. I was raised in secret knowing only the people that worked for my family. But I knew why this happened. So, it was really exciting for me meeting Haruka and hearing her talking about all these places.

~Haruka~

I was really nervous when Michiru's parents appeared, but they seemed really nice. Her father was kind of careful around me but soon he seemed to act all normal and nice. I could understand they didn't want any stranger around their daughter. They were looking after her like she was a treasure. I am sure for them she was a treasure.

Michiru wasn't taking her eyes off of me and was listening at me describing the places I was in with great interest. I was feeling really nice as she was sitting by my side asking me questions and seeming so happy that I was there. I was always kind of curious why they were keeping her away of people. She seemed so nice and full of want to see the world.

Soon my father came to pick me up. He placed the bike on his truck and thanked mister and miss Taylor for their kindness. Michiru was inside the house preparing the dinner when my father came. We were ready to leave when she rushed out and said with her soft voice. "Father, why don't you ask them to stay for dinner?"

Her father looked at her shinning eyes. My heart suddenly felt lighter. I understood I wanted to stay more with her. I looked at her father with hope though he had eyes only for his little girl. Then he turned to my father and asked him if we had to stay for dinner. I looked at my father showing him I wanted it too. And my father did something I didn't expect. He denied.

"It's really polite of you, but I am really tired and we need to fix this bike before the sun is down. Maybe another time" he said and my heart turned heavy.

I got in the truck sighing. But Michiru didn't want to give up. She came and stood by my window. "Come back when you fix your bike. Please…"

I nodded without thinking about it and my father started the truck.

"What was so wrong with staying?" I asked him immediately.

"You…" he answered and seemed sad. "I saw how you looked at the girl. You like her. I am trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I asked a bit angry.

"You saw how much her parents protect her. They wont let anyone close to her. There is something weird with this girl, 'Ruka. Better stay away from her… else I don't know what can happen."

As soon as we reached the house, I got out of the truck and rushed to my room. There I stayed thinking of Michiru. I didn't care what my father was saying. I would visit her as soon as my bike would be fine. I would visit her because I wanted to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am back with chapter 4. Are you ready for one more character?_

~Michiru~

It's been two days since Haruka came into my life. I thought she would visit me again, but she didn't. I am wondering if she didn't fix her bike yet. I asked my parents if I could visit her, but they told me it wasn't polite to visit her house uninvited. I haven't thought of this at all. So, I stay in my house waiting for her. She is the first girl in my age I've ever met. I want so much us to be friends. Haruka is such an interesting person. She has seen such a big part of the world and she seems to want to share her experiences with me. If I couldn't travel to all these places, I wanted to travel through her eyes.

"Michiru, we are leaving" my father says patting my head softly.

They need to return to Tokyo for some hours but they said they would be home for dinner like always. I smile at him pouting while he is messing with my hair.

'Seiya is going to be here in 5 minutes the most" my father informs me.

So, Seiya is back. I smile some more. "That's great, daddy. I have missed him so much."

He chuckles a bit and kisses my forehead. Mother comes to say bye as well and when I wish them a good trip, they leave. I walk around the house wanting to check that everything is okay. I opeed the balcony door and leave my towel on a chair, waiting. Not even 5 minutes later, the bell rings and I run to open the door. There stands a tall young man with long black hair caught in a ponytail. I smile softly while he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Good morning, Miss Taylor" he greets me.

I let him walk inside and follow him closing the door. I look at him while he takes off his sunglasses and looks around. He seems pleased that everything is the same as last year. His eyes stop at the chair where I have placed my towel. He turns and faces me.

"I guess you were getting ready to go swimming, right Miss?" he says softly.

I nod softly my head and take my towel. Now that he is here, I can leave. I walk towards the balcony and sit on the stairs taking off my sandals. Immediately my feet touch the sand and I smile widely.

"I told you, call me Michiru, Seiya" I say before pushing myself up and running towards the sea taking off my dress.

This time I am wearing a bathing suit. I know Seiya is going to come and check me later and I bet he will spend a big part of the day looking at me to make sure I am okay. After all, this is his job. Seiya Kou is my personal bodyguard. He is 25 years old and so that makes him 8 years older than me. His father used to be my mother's bodyguard before he was killed in an accident. Seiya was trained by him to be my personal bodyguard since he was really young. When I have asked him, he told me he always wanted to be a bodyguard like his father and that it was a great honor to be my bodyguard. That was all he would say about this matter. Seiya isn't really talkative.

"Alright, miss Michiru" I hear him saying with his soft voice and I can't help but giggle. I know he is grinning while he hears me giggling and sees me running towards my beloved sea.

~Haruka~

Two days. Two days, and still I can't find a chance to visit Michiru. I don't know what to do. Every time I am about to leave the house, my father finds an excuse to keep me here. He says he needs my help fixing his new equipment. I bet he does. I only pass him his tools. I know he can perfectly do without me.

"Haruka, where are you going?" I hear him calling while I am about to leave the house once again.

"Father, I am going to visit Michiru. You can't stop me this time. I know that you try your best to keep me occupied the last 48 hours so as not to visit her. I have no idea what you have against her, but I want to be with her. I don't know why, but I want to be closer to her" I tell him without taking a breath.

Wow now. What was this about? Sure, I want to be closer to her but I wasn't thinking of saying it aloud. I think it starts getting to me being away of her. This girl is so different than any other girl I met. It is something on her. Maybe, her eyes… they are so deep and innocent. Maybe, the way she talks… so softly and gently. Or maybe, her rosy lips that invite me to kiss them.

Haruka, stop right there. What are you thinking of? Kissing Michiru? The girl is completely innocent and I bet she is straight as hell. How can you have such thoughts about her? Mentally I scolded myself for my thoughts.

"If you feel like this" my father starts talking and I start focusing on his words, "I guess there is nothing I can do. Just be careful."

He lets out a sigh and walks back in the house while I am about to ride my bike. I had managed to fix it in less than 4 hours and now I was free to go. I decide to pass by the village and buy her some chocolates. I wonder what kind of chocolates she likes. In the shop, I stop and think about it. I guess the safest choice is milk chocolate. Most people like milk chocolate. So, I pick a small with flower shaped milk chocolates and pay for it. I ride my bike again and less than 15 minutes later, I am by her door. Her parents' car isn't there, so I guess she is once again alone.

"I am wondering if she wants to see me again" I whisper to myself while I ring the bell.

I tap my foot on the ground while waiting. Maybe she isn't at home. Maybe she is swimming once again. I was about to go and check, when someone opened the door. And this someone wasn't Michiru.

_I know…not much of a chapter. I have many ideas in my mind about this story, but it seems like I can't put them together easily anymore. Still, I will keep trying. _


End file.
